Cita con el Psicologo
by Juliette World
Summary: Todo lo hice por ella, nada ni nadie, la volveria a lastimar, Bella eso no es.. Te digo que soy victoria, Que no lo entiendes, Bella sufre de transtorno de personalidad, Averigua su historia, ¿a quien mato?, ¿a quien matara?,es todo verdad, Averigualo


**Jasper pov.**

Hoy era la ultima evaluación de los jóvenes de psicología, hace mas de 4 años que dirijo el programa para análisis, este consiste en que 4 alumnos destacados serán seleccionados y tendrán la oportunidad de tratar a un paciente, del hospital psiquiátrico, para asesinos, dirán que es muy peligroso, pero se ha tomado todas las precauciones necesarias y la paciente que veremos, tiene doble personalidad, Isabella o como es llamada bella, su otra personalidad es Victoria, estaba buscando las copias de su expediente, cuando tocaron mi puerta.

, ya llegaron los alumnos de la universidad, dijo mi secretaria María, era una mujer cálida, de unos 42 años aproximadamente, pelo Amarillo como el sol, pero ahora con mechas blancas, debido a la vejez, piel de porcelana, pero con un poco de arrugas y unos ojos azul eléctrico, como los míos, pero la diferencia es que los de ella son muchos mas claros.

-Ok, gracias María, diles que ya salgo, dije de forma relajada y amistosa, siempre tuve la capacidad de poder saber los sentimientos de las personas, por eso me dedique a la psicología y aparte por que me gusta la mente humana.

Salí de mi oficina con las cuatro copias, para entregarle a cada uno el expediente de la paciente, y también tenía los videos de la sesión de isabella, este era su último examen, es decir, me dirían que han aprendido y cuales eran sus dudas, así recibirían sus diplomas o volverían a repetir el semestre.

Al salir me encontré con cuatro jóvenes, una era una rubia espectacular de ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto y piel de porcelana, a simple vista la confunden con la típica porrista de instituto, a su lado se encontraba con joven de musculatura corpulenta, ojos color miel, piel sumamente blanca, cabellos negro azabache con risos, se podría decir que forma parte del equipo de futbol americano, gire mi cabeza y me encontré con una chica bajita, que para que mentir me impacto, ya que era sumamente bella, debería pedir que salga conmigo, pero que estoy diciendo es una estudiante, sacudí esos pensamientos y la estudie de forma detallada, tenia el pelo azabache hacia varias direcciones, sus ojos eran verde, su piel era blanca como la cal y tenia una sonrisa hermosa, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que su pie se estaba moviendo demasiado, diría que sufre de hiperactividad, deje de observarla y me concentre en el chico que estaba a su lado, su cabello era cobrizo, ojos verde esmeralda, su piel era demasiado blanca y se veía suave. Me encamine hacia María y le pregunte:

-María, ¿son esos los chicos?, le pregunte en voz baja, para que solo ella me pudiera escuchar.

-Si Dr. Jasper, son ellos, se ve que son muy estudiosos ya que se estaban preguntando entre ellos, comento esta como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me despedí de ella y me encamine hacia ellos:

-Hola, yo soy el Dr. Jasper Witchlock, yo seré su guía los siguientes informes son de la paciente Isabella Marie Swan, serian tan amables de decirme sus nombres para poder identificarlos, ah y por que estudiaron psicología, dije de forma calmada y amistosa. El propósito de saber por que estudiaron esta maestría es para poder conocer sus personalidades.

-Hola, me hablo la chica hiperactiva, mi nombre es Alice Brandon y estudie psicología, ya que muchos dicen que estoy loca y quería probarles que no lo soy, y por que me encanta hacer nuevos amigos y ayudarles a vestirse. Termino de forma alegre y saltando.

-Bueno.., yo soy Edward Masen, dijo el de cabello cobrizo, estudie esta carrera ya que quería ayudar a mi padre, pero este murió, y al final me interese y seguí estudiándola y también me gusta analizar el comportamiento humano.

-Yo soy Emmett Mcarnet, estudie esta carrera por que me encanta la gente loca, lo dijo con aire bromista en fortachón, no es mentira, por que quiero ayudar a otras personas.

-Este, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, estudie esta carrera para ayudar aquellas personas que han sufrido con traumas toda su vida y poder ayudarlos a vencer y continuar creciendo como personas. Dijo la rubia.

- Bueno creo que están en el lugar correcto, como podrán ver, aquí se encuentra la información de isabella, dije señalando el informa, ya que cada uno tenia uno, cual duda me podrán preguntar a mi así que síganme, ah y una cosa, nunca en su vida la llamen loca, dije sacudiendo mi cabeza ante e recuerdo de la primera vez que se lo dijeron, todo rieron y me siguieron, entramos al salón donde isabella se encontraba en una silla aparte, al frente de ella se encontraban 5 sillas, para cada estudiante y una para mi tomaron asiento y me encamine hacia isabella, que por razones de seguridad se encontraba con dos esposas.

-Hola bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?, dije de forma amigable y calmada.

-Hola , estoy bien, dijo de forma temerosa y rehuyendo mi mirada, bella era tímida, callada, odiaba el ruido y siempre era discreta.

- Bueno como estas bien, hoy cuatro personas te vendrán a ver, espero que los trate bien si. Sabes que esto reducirá tu condena.

- Ss.-si esta bien, dijo tartamudeando

Salí y les dije a los chicos que podían pasar, al entrar cada uno se sentó y empezaron a observar a isabella, esta movía sus manos de forma nerviosa sus manos, ese era su primer síntoma, debajo de sus ojos había dos bolsas moradas debido a las pesadillas, ese es otro síntoma, movimiento en los pies excesivo. Al terminar de verla, Alice hablo:

-Bueno, hola mi nombre es Alice, se que no es cómodo esa posición estaba parloteando sin parar hasta que isabella la interrumpió.

-Cállate, maldita sea, me das migraña, dijo tocándose la cabeza, ese es otro síntoma.

-Ok, esta vez fue rosalie, ¿Por qué asesinaste a tu padrastro?, lo dijo de forma directa y poco sutil, eso estaba mal, debían crear una conexión con el paciente para que este tuviera la suficiente confianza de decirles.

-Oh, veamos una rubia, hace la pregunta del millón de dólares, esa ya no era bella esa era victoria, Querida, por que no vas y ofreces tu cuerpo a la quinta avenida, ya sabes para eso sirven las rubiecitas como tu, para ser unas malditas ofrecidas, grito lo ultimo y en su cara se asomo una sonrisa socarrona.

-Isabe...Pero antes de terminar esta me interrumpió.

-Doc. Pero si soy Vicky, dijo con un falso puchero, no me reconoce, que vergüenza pensé que se arrepintió de la última vez que me llamo isabella, ¿recuerda?, dijo con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

-Eso no viene al caso, bella estaba de acuerdo en que ellos te preguntaran, no quieres hacer feliz a bella, y su rostro se desfiguro, sabia cual era su punto débil, isabella, ya que victoria era una personalidad en la cual bella se refugiaba, es decir, era su método de escape o protección.

-Po supuesto, imbécil, sabes que todo lo que hice lo hice por isabella, ella no se merecía la maldita vida que le toco. Dijo de forma exaltada y molesta.

-Ok entonces, coopera y no digas ningún comentario hiriente. Concluí y le di el pase a Edward para hablar.

-Ok solo para estar seguros, ¿eres victoria?, esta asintió, ok, cual es tu color favorito, eso estaba mejor, debían conocer al paciente, hacer que eran sus amigos y luego empezar a interrogar:

-Bueno veamos, lindo, este se sonrojo, me gusta el rojo sangre.

-En serio a mí también esta vez opino Alice, ¿Por qué te gusta?, a mi me gusta por que es sexy, dijo lanzando una broma, muy astuta.

-Oh cariño, que inocente eres, me gusta por que es el color de la sangre, lo ultimo lo dijo riéndose compulsivamente.

-¿Cuéntame algo de Isabella? hablo Emmett, interesante, utiliza la táctica en la cual ella habla y el escucha, muy ingenioso.

-En primera le gusta que le digan bella, ama a los animales, ama leer, escribir y quería ser escritora, hasta que ese mal nacido de Phil, le robo los sueños, las esperanzas, absolutamente todo.

-¿que hizo Phil para robárselas? Dijo Edward.

-Bueno veamos, les contare su historia, pero no se la digan a nadie, hizo un movimiento con los dedos, en la cual su dedo índice, es decir, este se encontraba en su boca, como señal de secreto.

-Ella tenia 8 años cuando todo comenzó, Charlie su padre murió ya que este era policía, su madre Renne quedo ``devastada´´ hizo comillas, ya que a los 5 meses se consiguió un nuevo novio y adivinen quien resulto.

-Oh yo se, yo se, dijo Emmett, como si fuera una gran pregunta en la cual nadie conocía la respuesta: fue Phil ¿verdad?

-oh que comes que adivinas hulk, pero si quieres que siga la maldita historia no me vuelvas a interrumpir, ok como decía, este era un pobre borracho que la enamoro, bella en ese entonces era muy pequeña y Renne era una puta que no la escuchaba, en el cumpleaños numero 12 de bella, Renne se caso con Phil, fue su peor regalo, pasaba mas tiempo con el que con ella, no le tomo importancia, hasta que un maldito día, Renne estaba en el trabajo eran las 12 del medio día, ella llego de la escuela y el se encontraba en la sala, el muy cerdo, la llamo, esta se acerco, la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo Y adivinen ¿que hizo?, dijo con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de furia contenida, le alzo el vestido y empezó a tocar su cuerpo, ella lloraba que no quería, pero el no la escuchaba, seguía y seguía y movía su mano asquerosamente, cuando lo araño para que la dejara en paz, este saco su cinturón y empezó a golpearla , en la espalda, en los pies, en las manos, peo nunca en la cara, cuando se canso, le arranco sus pantis y la penetro de una vez, saben cuando una aguja entra en tu cuerpo, eso es lo que sintió, cuando termino, le dijo que se bañara y que si le decía a alguien, se volvería a repetir y mucho peor, se baño y se quedo en su habitación. Estaba moviendo sus manos de forma continua y su ojo derecho se abría y cerraba.

-Y no ¿le dijo nada?, es decir, tenía a su madre, dijo rosalie de forma alterada.

-Oh, tranquila barbie, esto no termina aquí, dos días después Phil se fue a buscar ``empleo´´, pero lo único que fue es a beber, el caso es que, Renne se quedo en casa y ella le mostro los golpes y le conto todo y sabes lo que dijo, la pequeña puta de Renne, que se lo merecía, que nadie la mandaba a ser una ofrecida y un montón de cosas, isabella se encerró en su cuarto y yo empecé a consolarla, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la sala, en la escuela era un martirio, esas zorras siempre la encerraban en el baño y hacían que los chicos se burlaban de ella, un chico le hizo lo mismo que Phil le hizo, isabella , poco a poco, empezó a perder la razón , todos estaban en contra de ella, nadie la cuidaba, NADIE, grito esta parte, por eso yo la cuidaba, le decía que todo iba a estar bien. No era secreto que Phil golpeará a Renne, la muy perra se lo merecía, ya que solo ella lo aguantaba tanto, necesito un cigarrillo, esta vez fui yo y le entregue uno lo encendió y empezó a fumar.

-Cuando cumplió 15 años, Phil mato a su madre, de tantos golpes en la pared esta murió de una hemorragia interna, no la pudieron salvar, ella sufrió mucho, yo la ayude a superarlo, me convertí en su madre, por que Renne no era nadie en la vida de su propia hija, la custodia quedo con Phil, una noche el quiso hacer lo mismo de nuevo, pero no lo iba a permitir a si que lo engañe y le dije que jugáramos un truco, lo amarre con unas sogas que teníamos en la cochera, tome un cuchillo de la cocina, y empecé a jugar con el, ahí empezó su risa malvada.

-Lo pase por su entrepierna, por sus piernas, brazos, es decir, lo asuste tanto que se hizo en los encima, a si que para que sintiera el dolor, empecé a asfixiarlo con una bolsa de plástico transparente, como goce, la sangre corría libre ese día, fue una semana en la cual lo golpeaba con el bate de beisbol, con el sartén, con todo lo que tuviera a la mano, recibió tantos golpes que al final me aburrí y le enterré el cuchillo en el corazón, una y otra vez, hasta que …Murió

-Saben una cosa, no me arrepiento, le hizo un daño imperdonable, ella sufrió tanto, que quedo marcada de por vida, todos se burlaban de ella por su culpa, su madre la dejo por el, todo por el, el no era nadie, era una basura , una mierda, que no merecía la vida y ahora esta en un lugar mejor, en el infierno, por que personas como el no van al cielo, es mas, me considero una heroína, por que salve a la humanidad de una lacra como el.

-Pero ahí no termino todo verdad, ¿a quien mataste?, dijo Edward de forma calmada y pausada, me sorprendió ya que generalmente jóvenes de su edad no están capacitados para escuchar estos casos.

-Bueno… a todos aquellos que la molestaron, mate a Mike Newton, ese chiquillo hizo lo mismo que Phil, merecía morir, a el lo mate y lo deje cerca de un bote de basura, para que lo comieran las ratas, por que ese era su lugar, a Jessica y Lauren, les fue mejor, mi cara estaba tapada, por lo cual no me reconocieron, sus caras ahora tienen un hermoso recuerdo de mi, una gran marca que va desde su ojo hasta su boca. Quien mas... creo que son todos, oh esperen, saben quien tenia deudas con bella, Ángela Weber, esa perra conocía todo de bella, la ``quería´´ ayudar, pero era mentira quería entregar a bella a las autoridades, eso no lo iba a permitir, bella necesita protección y yo se la doy, se la daré por el resto de su vida.

-Pero no es justo que te apoderes de bella. Dijo Alice

-Por que no, ella quiere que lo haga, no entiendes verdad maldita pixie, este es el mundo real, mientras tú vives en un departamento lujoso, ella vivía en una ratonera, mientras que tus padres te daban amor, cariño y protección, a ella le daban lo opuesto, mientras entregaste tu virginidad a alguien ``especial´´, su padrastro se la arrebato, a si que seguiré aquí y lo hare hasta que yo quiera, y si quieres ver a bella de nuevo, tendrás que esperar sentada, perra. Dijo de forma exaltada y lanzando miradas arrogantes y furibundas.

-Ok creo que ya han escuchado todo, ahora lo que necesito es que me digan su diagnostico, recuerden que este es su ultimo test, si no lo aprueban repetirán el semestre. Dije de forma alegre, pero con un aire serio.

-Ok, entre todos hemos reunido nuestras notas y llegamos a la conclusión que la paciente sufre: Posee trastorno de personalidad paranoide, depresión, problemas de independencia, es decir, se aferra a alguien que no existe, posee una conducta violenta y una mentalidad sádica. Dijo rosalie de forma profesional y calmada.

-Excelente análisis chicos, todos pasaron, ahora alguien me podría decir el tratamiento.

-Ok, el tratamiento es medicación, charlas individuales y grupales, ejercicios didácticos donde muestren lo que nos empeñamos en que cambie, eso es todo, dijo Emmett, de forma seria y profesional.

-esta bien, si ya termine con esta basura me voy, dijo victoria, GUARDIA, grita e inmediatamente es escoltada a su pabellón, aproximadamente le quedan 20años mas, al girar nuestras miradas se cruzan y me ve con un aire egocéntrico y maldad.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me dirijo a los jóvenes:

-Bueno chicos, espero que esto sea una experiencia útil para ustedes, ese y muchos casos mas verán a lo largo de su carrera, me despedí de cada uno y observo a Alice, que diablos, me decido a sujetarla del brazo, se volteo y me pregunta:

, ¿Qué necesita?, dijo de forma amigable y alegre.

-Bueno me estaba preguntando, vamos dilo, se un hombre por Dios, sí te gutaria ir conmigo a cena.

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado, dijo de forma alegre y soñadora.

-Lo siento señorita. En eso nos encaminamos y le dijo a, Maria que cancele todas mis citas.

* * *

**Holas chicas este es un one-shots, salió después de ver criminal minds, ah, amo esa serie, es**

**Tan cool, bueno gracias por los reviews para mi otra historia, se los agradezco un montón, este**

**Es un Jasper y Alice a si que no se sorprendan, Estoy cansadísima, por fis, un reviews para**

**Poder saber que les pareció, oh por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran y **

**Talentosa stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, ah también gracias kari por el One-shots, **

**Siete minutos en el cielo, se los recomiendo léanlo *o*.**

**Reviews? ¿?¿**


End file.
